Emerald the Fallen
by PB-EfaChan
Summary: A story about an emerald (OC) who has been in a bubble for thousands of years.
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: center;"strong1/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" I am Emerald. I have been in this bubble for, well, I don't even know how long. Ever since that day, I've been just a gem waiting in a bubble. For the first few hours of being in this bubble I didn't even know I was in here. It was like being asleep. But then, I was woke. I realized my existence, my engagement. Ever since then I plotted what I would do when I got out. The scary thing is, I don't know when or even if I'm gonna get out. Maybe the diamonds will finally decide to smash me. I don't know how long I've been in here. I assume for quite a while, but time really flies when you're in a bubble. Until I get out of here, I'll explain my story to you./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" I am an emerald unit. We're built to be tactical war geniuses, so we have higher intelligence than other gems. We're not built for actual combat, but equipped to be able to summon a knife to defend ourselves. I'm probably the only male gem in the entire universe. I was created as a female, like all gems are. But for some inexplainable reason, I felt like I should be male. I stabbed myself and reformed into a male body. The homeworld gems were obviously disgusted with what I've done. "You're a disgrace! You shouldn't exist!" My peers said. Even lower class gems like pearls insulted me. I felt like an outcast. If I stayed like I was, I'm a disgrace. If I reformed back into a female body, I'd be uncomfortable. At this period in my life, I felt like an awful person./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" When the rebellion started when I was 24,500, I quickly sided with the rebels. I heard rumors about them loving everyone for who they were, and assumed they'd let me in. I was correct in my assumption for two reasons: One, the rebellion needed a tactical advantage, and there I was. I graduated top of my class with stellar grades. Two, they accepted me for who I was. They didn't see me as a disgrace, but rather a gem with an amazing personality. As the only tactical unit in the Crystal Gems, I was the plan behind every battle. Not only that, I saw combat; Something that wasn't common with emeralds. During the final days of the war, I was promoted as a leading commander for the rebellion. I lead my battalion into the battle of the Prime Kindergarten. I'm not sure if we won the battle, because in the middle of the battle, I ran into another emerald unit. This surprised me, because emeralds generally don't see combat. She addressed me as the "Traitorous Freak". We got into a knife fight on the outskirts of the battlefield. The last thing I can remember is the blade as it was swung towards my face. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" Now I'm stuck in here. Poofed. Unconscious of the war's outcome. What's this? I'm feeling less trapped. Is it possible? I think the bubble might have popped! What a surprise! I'm gonna reform right now! I reformed into my old military uniform to find 4 figures staring at me. 3 of them are familiar. The 4th face, is totally unfamiliar. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl! It's you! "Emerald?" Pearl said, stunned./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Pearl?" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongA/N: This is my first fanfic to write. If you have any criticism, any feedback, please tell me. I'm planning on making this a series. /strong/p 


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

"Who's this?" Asked the little boy.

"Steven, this is Emerald. He fought with us in the war." Garnet said.

So his name is Steven. "Where is everyone else?" I asked Garnet. "Where's Rose?"

Silence.

"Rose has been gone for 15 years. We're the last of the crystal gems." Garnet hesitantly responded.

This is it? Garnet, Pearl? Is that an amethyst? I feel so terrible. Maybe if I was there, I could've prevented their shattering.

I trembled as I spoke. "So, what is Steven? A human?"

They all took me upstairs to explain the thousands of years I missed.

"And that's how Steven was made." Pearl finished.

Steven is half gem, half human? How is that even possible? And the amethyst was overcooked. Huh. How extraordinary.

"That sure is a story, Pearl." I said. Thank goodness she's intact and well. I don't think I could live with myself if I let her break.

I got myself situated with the town. Beach City is such a beauty. The donuts here are really good. The humans here are so friendly, except for Lars. He is such an asshole. Also Onion; that child is fucking insane, is he even human? Steven showed me the modern fashion of the world. I was intrigued by these "hoodies". I reformed into a sweatshirt and jeans. They're surprisingly comfortable.

Back at the temple, Pearl was tidying up Steven's room. "Pearl." I said.

"Yes, Emerald?" She responded.

"I'm so sorry about Rose. I know how close you were to her." I told her.

She was startled by this. "Well, I've gotten over it by now."

What Pearl didn't know was how I felt about her. I've always admired Pearl's abilities. She was so strong, defying the odds and winning the war as a pearl. The only reason I never told her was because I was aware of her feelings towards Rose. The only person I told this to was Rose. Oddly, I felt that she was the only one who'd understand, even though she was the only one in the way. Now that Rose is gone, maybe I could tell Pearl...

 **A/N: I just realized my mistake last chapter. Emerald wouldn't have known Amethyst because she was found after the war. Remember to review. Plus, Emerald is going to be with Pearl, in case you couldn't tell, so just warning you. :P**


End file.
